


when i go back to winsconsin

by grimmauld



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Cis Female Katya Zamolodchikova, Cis Female Trixie Mattel, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, High School Reunion, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian AU, Light Angst, Like its barely there, Like. A lot, Purple Prose, Smoking, Smut, engaged trixie and katya, trixie rides katya’s face lmao, two lines and they get Shut. Down.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmauld/pseuds/grimmauld
Summary: The letter arrived on a completely innocuous Wednesday morning. Trixie almost didn’t notice it as she sifted through the bills, bills, spam and bills. Her thumb caught on the crisp, cream edge of the weighty envelope, pulling her focus to the writing on the front.
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova, Violet Chachki/Katya Zamolodchikova - Past, Violet Chachki/Pearl Liaison
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title from seen my man by trixie mattel <3

The letter arrived on a completely innocuous Wednesday morning. Trixie almost didn’t notice it as she sifted through the bills, bills, spam and bills. Her thumb caught on the crisp, cream edge of the weighty envelope, pulling her focus to the writing on the front.

_Wisconsin East High School_

Fuck. She stared at the envelope in her hands for a few long moments more before ripping along the top edge, using her acrylic thumb nail as a replacement letter opener. 

_Dear Ms. Trixie Mattel_

_Wisconsin East High School cordially invites you to the ten year reunion of the class of 2009._

_The reunion date is set for 04/16/2019._

_RSVP yes or no, and tell us if you plan on bringing a plus one! A return slip has been included within the contents of this envelope. We have booked a hotel event hall, and rooms will be provided for each attendee. Enclosed is a questionnaire, please fill it out and return it with your ‘yes’ RSVPs. If you are unable to attend, know that we’ll miss you._

_We also recognise those of our graduating class who have passed on; to you, rest in peace. We look forward to seeing you again!_

_Sincerely,_

_The Reunion Committee of 2009._

Holy shit. Trixie haphazardly tossed the envelope and its contents onto the kitchen counter. Did she really want to go back to Wisconsin for a _high school reunion?_ She hated high school, and high school hated her right back. She wasn’t popular, she was barely on the radar. The reunion is a thinly veiled popularity contest and Trixie didn’t want to go unless she was sure she would win. And she wouldn’t. She couldn’t.

What was she? A twenty-seven year old lesbian who went to beauty school and prepared to major in musical theatre before swapping to mortuary sciences last minute. That was weird. _She_ was weird. She’d never win. Sure, the competition is _mostly_ in her head, but she still wanted all the travel to feel worth it. For all of the times during those four years she felt like shit, she wanted one evening of superiority. Katya would have an opinion.

Trixie glanced at the clock on the microwave. 4:27 PM. Katya’d be home in thirty minutes, Trixie would ask her then. 

As she waited, Trixie thought more about the reunion. Being a mortician had its perks, and freaking out various acquaintances was a major one, she could freak so many of her old classmates out, easily. She smiled lightly, amused by herself. People tended to think that Katya was more likely to be the mortician in their relationship, given her penchant for black and red clothing and all things creepy, but she just liked the theatre of it, and didn’t care for actually getting the body ready for burial. She wanted to keep amputated limbs, not embalm a corpse. Trixie liked her job, it was calming in a gross way. Methodological. She could shut her brain off and listen to Dolly Parton for a few hours, working quickly. Besides, dead people didn’t speak. Trixie didn’t like small talk. 

-

Katya announced her arrival home from the gallery with a loud yell of _‘Honey, I’m home!’_

Trixie rolled her eyes as an unconscious smile spread over her lips. She said it every day, and every day she wheezed thinking she was the funniest person in town. Trixie loved her.

“Hey, baby, how was work?”

“Boring, as ever, but I did get to interview a potential new artist, which was at least a little interesting,” she flopped down onto the couch next to Trixie, burying her face into her neck for a moment, before turning away, “I don’t think we’ll bring him on, though, his art doesn’t really fit the _vibe_ of the upcoming collection. Maybe next time? He really is quite talented. I made sure to keep his information. How was your day? Any weird corpses?”

Trixie rolled her eyes again, just like _‘Honey, I’m home’_ , Katya asked her if she had any weird bodies come into the crematorium every day. 

“It was alright. Nothing to report on the corpse front,” She trailed off, looking at Katya expectantly.

Katya looked at her, puzzled, for a second before grinning and leaning up to press a kiss to Trixie’s cheek. Trixie scowled, turning her head to capture Katya’s lips with her own. Katya climbed onto Trixie’s lap, not breaking the kiss.

Trixie pulled away, a few long seconds later, “Oh! Not about work, but I did get a letter from my old high school. Ten year reunion. Reckon we should go?”

“We?”

“Well, yeah. If I have to go, I’m absolutely dragging your ancient ass with me,” Trixie said.

“Fuck you. I’m literally not even that much older than you.”

“So, so old.”

Katya whacked her arm lightly, stealing another kiss.

“I think we should go. You can _wow_ them with how hot your fiancée is.”

“Hm, somehow I don’t think they’ll be wowed?”

“Fuck all the way off, you’re so mean to me.”

“Love you!” Trixie said with a lyrical, teasing lilt.

“Love you too, bitch.”

Katya disentangled their limbs, climbing off of Trixie’s lap and grabbing a pack of her cigarettes from the tall, heart-shaped stand next to the balcony doors. She flicked her lighter as she stepped out into the cool, evening air. Trixie watched her for a few moments through the glass.

It struck her, at that moment, just how much she loved her. She knew, of course, that she was in love with her, but watching her as she smoked while staring at the sunset, cigarette dangling precariously from her fingertips, it felt almost otherworldly, the sheer size of her love for the other woman. Katya turned her head. Trixie watched her profile as she raised the smoke to her red-painted lips. She was stunning in the faint orange glow of the setting sun.

Smiling to herself, Trixie pushed herself up from the couch and crossed the room, joining Katya on the balcony.

She stole the cigarette from Katya’s fingers, taking a long drag. She rolled her tongue around the harsh bitter feeling, letting the taste permeate her skin through her mouth. She held it in between her fingers, leaning her weight on the balcony railing as Katya looked at her quizzically. Trixie didn’t smoke often, only on particularly stressful days. Today, though, she wanted the low burn of smoke in her lungs and the head-high rush of gradual ease. It wasn’t even to relieve stress, not really. She just wanted to feel another step closer to Katya. She felt clingy, emotional. The letter from her high school had rattled her, in a weird way. She remembered how lonely she had felt, back in Wisconsin. She was alone, and trying so desperately to fit in she cast herself out even more. Not only that, but she was a lesbian from the country. She was so incredibly lonely as a teenager and now that she’s found someone she loves with every fibre of her being, she doesn’t want to let go.

Katya placed a new cigarette between her lips, turning to face Trixie fully, tilting her head with the press of two fingers to her chin. Trixie let her turn her head and leaned in when Katya did. She pressed the unlit end of her cigarette to the half burned down stub between Trixie’s own lips, holding it there until the paper ignited. She turned to face the almost fully set sun once more. They stood in near silence, listening to the bustle of cars below, watching as the sky faded from coke-can red to a crisp, chilly blue-black.

“I’m going to RSVP yes,” Trixie said when her stolen half cigarette had burned down to the filter, voice barely louder than a murmur.

Katya nodded, wordlessly offering another cigarette from her pack. Trixie leaned down, resting her head on Katya’s shoulder. Katya lowered the box. She turned, pressed a kiss to the crown of Trixie’s head, before refocusing on the slowly emerging stars. They were barely visible with all of the light pollution, but they were there, just like Trixie and Katya, and for them, that was enough.

They headed inside together after Katya had smoked a third—second and a half—cigarette, stubbing out the burning paper in the pink ashtray Trixie had found at a vintage store in Sacramento.

Katya hugged Trixie from behind as she bent over the kitchen counter, filling out the questionnaire. 

“How surprised do you reckon they’ll be when they find out you, of all people, are a mortician?” Katya asked, holding back a light laugh. 

“I dunno, I _was_ a biology tutor,” she replied, a smile evident in her voice. 

Katya leant her forehead on Trixie’s shoulder blade, closing her eyes. She inhaled the sweet scent of her cherry perfume, still lingering behind the sterile smells of the crematorium sanitizers.

Trixie finished filling out the questionnaire, ticking the ‘yes’ box on the RSVP card, and filling out the ‘plus one’ section with Katya’s information. 

“I don’t think they left enough space for your stupidly long name, babe.”

Katya grunted, non-committal. Trixie squeezed her letters together and managed to fit all three of Katya’s names.

“It’s gonna be fun for them to put that on a name tag,” Trixie said, scream-laugh bubbling out of her throat.

Katya smiled into her back.

-

The date of the reunion rolled around far quicker than Trixie would have liked. All too soon, she and Katya had taken three days off of work and flown to Wisconsin, leaving sunny West Hollywood behind. 

Their Uber pulled up to the hotel only forty minutes after their plane had landed. Trixie tipped the driver as Katya pulled their luggage, one black duffel bag and one pink hard-shell suitcase, from the trunk. 

“Hopefully no one greets us as we walk in. The reunion’s tomorrow, they wouldn’t, would they?”

“Probably not.”

They walked through the front doors of the hotel, hands intertwined between them. Together, they walked up to the front desk. Trixie gave the employee their details and grabbed two keys from him, releasing Katya’s hand.

“308.”

Katya nodded, leading them to the elevator bank. The doors opened quickly, Katya pressed the button for level three with her free hand. 

“Hold the doors!”

Katya reacted within seconds, pushing her hand in front of the sensors.

“Thank you so much,” the woman huffed, panting, she raced through the doors.

“Are you here for the ‘09 class reunion?” Katya asked, amicable. 

The woman nodded, flustered, “yeah. Sorry, I don’t remember you?”

“Oh, no. I’m here as a plus one for her,” Katya gestured to Trixie, who gave a small wave.

The woman looked Trixie up and down, before tentatively saying, “Beatrice?”

Trixie cringed, “Just Trixie is fine. Hi, Janie, right?”

Janie hummed her yes. She and Trixie weren’t exactly friends back in high school, but they were friendly. Not enough to keep in touch, but enough that Trixie still had her on Facebook. Clearly neither of them checked it often, Trixie had long since changed her name on all social media.

‘ _Beatrice?’_ Katya mouthed with a teasing grin. 

Trixie flashed her a warning glare, _‘Do not.’_

They stood in vaguely awkward silence for the next few seconds before the doors _pinged_ with their arrival on the third floor.

The three of them left the elevator in silence.

“Well, it was nice seeing you again Trixie, let’s talk more tomorrow?”

“Of course, Janie, see you then.” 

She smiled, before heading down the hallway in the opposite direction to Trixie and Katya’s room.

“She seemed nice?” Katya said as they reached their door.

“She can be, yeah.”

Katya looked like she was going to comment, before deciding better of it, “I’m dying for a smoke, you good in the room alone?”

Trixie hummed, setting her suitcase down on the right side of the bed. Katya always preferred the left.

“I’ll be back in a few.”

She dumped her duffle bag on the bed, shoved the hotel room keycard into the back pocket of her tight black jeans and left the room.

Katya tried to follow the slightly off-white lines etched into theugly brown-orange carpet leading to the wooden floors of the elevator bank. She wobbled slightly, just before the metal trim separating the different flooring. 

She fiddled with the cardboard lid of her cigarette box as she waited for the elevator to arrive. 

The spring air was warm, with a slightly cool breeze. The hotel had a designated area for smoking. It wasn’t as nice as standing on her own balcony, her fiancée standing close besides her. She looked at her ring, the stark contrast of the delicate white-gold band and salt and pepper diamond against the cool white paper of her cigarette. She watched the smoke tendrils rise into the air, stark against the blue afternoon sky. She raised the cigarette to her lips, sucking the smoke into her mouth before inhaling it further, into her lungs. She exhaled, leaning against the wall. 

Trixie had a ring of her own, rose gold with clear, round cut diamond. It had taken Katya months to pick. She wanted it to be perfect, she wanted Trixie to love it. When she saw the ring, the vintage inspired swirls below the ring, it was no contest. Every other _maybe_ flew out of the window.

Katya flicked the ash off of the cigarette with her thumb.

“You look really hot smoking, and I never quite know how to react to it.”

She smiled, “we’re getting co-dependent, baby.”

Trixie smiled back, leaning against the wall next to her, “ _getting?_ Oh, honey, we’ve been co-dependent for years.”

Katya shook her head, stubbing the cigarette out against the wall, “let’s go back inside. You must be cold.”

Trixie rubbed her hands up and down her arms, “not really.”

Katya pushed her jacket from her shoulders, wordlessly offering it to Trixie. She smiled gratefully.

-

“How do I look?” Trixie asked as she walked out of the tiny hotel bathroom.

She spun around, the baby pink, strawberry patterned skirt of her dress flying out around her. The two cord ties drew Katya’s eyes to her boobs for a few long seconds. She zoned back in as Trixie pointedly cleared her throat.

“You look gorgeous, Trix. You’re gonna blow them all away.”

Trixie smiled, soft lipstick on softer lips, “not so bad yourself, baby.”

“Ready?” Katya asked, standing and smoothing down the sheer black dress she was wearing over just a bra and black leather miniskirt. With her heels on, she was almost as tall as Trixie.

“Yeah. I wanna kiss you, but you’ll get red lipstick on me and you know I hate that.”

Katya grabbed her hand and pressed a soft kiss to her palm, leaving the slightest red lip print.

The event room was packed with all ninety-one of Trixie’s graduating class. One of the more popular girls was manning the nametag station. Katya squeezed her hand as they walked over, a silent reminder that she was there.

“Hi. Beatrice Mattel, but I asked to be referred to as Trixie,” Trixie said, waiting for the woman—Courtney, maybe? Her name tag was, ironically, obscured—to tick her name on the blue plastic clipboard she was holding.

“Yep! And this is your plus one?”

“Yep. Yekaterina Petrovna Zamolodchikova.”

The woman blinked, “...Of course. Trixie, your tag is over on the left, and your guest can find hers on the right.”

_Trixie Mattel._

_I DIDN’T GO TO WEHS!_

_Yekaterina Petrovna Zamolodchikova._

Trixie grabbed both tags. She handed Katya hers. The writing was, predictably, cramped but at least they had managed to spell all of her names correctly. They clipped the tags to their dresses and headed further into the room. Katya released Trixie’s hand, only to press her newly freed hand into the small of her back, comforting. 

Katya made a beeline for the snack table. As Katya loaded up a paper plate with finger foods for the two of them to share, a brunette Trixie vaguely remembered as being Melissa, the girl who used to copy her chemistry notes, walked over. 

“Be polite, you don’t have to like her,” she muttered to Katya.

“Hi!”

Trixie forced a smile in silent greeting. She watched as Melissa attempted to subtly glance at her name tag. Figures.

“Trixie! From chemistry! I remember! How are you?”

Katya grimaced from her spot next to Trixie. She was _way_ too peppy.

“I’m doing okay, a little tired from the flight but not too bad. How are you, Melissa?”

Melissa smiled, nodding slightly, “that’s good! I’m pretty good actually, my husband is just across the room talking to Pearl, you remember Pearl?”

Trixie grinned. Of course she remembered Pearl. She was the only real friend Trixie had. They hung out everyday. They’d sort of fallen out of touch in the past few years, but Trixie still loved her wholeheartedly.

“Of course I remember Pearl. Oh, this is my fiancée, Katya.”

She gestured to Katya, who was standing awkwardly next to her. She smiled softly at Trixie, before turning to look at Melissa as she spoke.

“Nice to meet you,” Melissa said, faltering as she eyed the two of them, “what is it you do, Katya?”

“I’m a gallery owner in East Hollywood.”

Melissa smiled, politely making small talk for a few minutes before excusing herself, “I think my husband is getting antsy. It was lovely seeing you again, Trixie, and your partner, too.”

Trixie nodded at her. 

“She used to copy my test answers in AP chem,” Trixie said to Katya in a low voice, smiling politely as she made eye contact with a few classmates she didn’t remember the name of. 

She looped her arm around Katya’s, walking in a slow loop around the room.

“Beatrice, is that _you?_ ”

Trixie paused, glancing around. She whirled around as she felt a tap on her shoulder.

“It _is_ you. I’m surprised you even showed up. Last I heard, you’d moved to West Hollywood. My husband and I are actually living in Tampa, Florida now, you remember Jason? You used to have _such_ a thing for him, if I remember correctly.”

Great. Claire Moseby. She yelled at Trixie bi-weekly for “looking at her boyfriend”, amongst countless other stupid things. She hadn’t made Trixie’s life hell in high school, but she’d tried her best. Her whole body tensed. Katya looked at her, worried.

“Who’s this, then?” Claire asked, a wide, fake smile plastered onto her face.

“Katya. I’m Trixie’s fiancée,” Katya said when Trixie didn’t answer.

Claire’s eyes widened, smile faltering, “Well. I guess you really weren’t looking at my boyfriend in the halls, then. Didn’t think you would be a dyke, though.”

Katya’s eyes hardened, “The fuck did you just say?”

“Babe?” 

A man joined the conversation, laying a hand on Claire’s shoulder. 

“Beatrice here _actually_ came to the reunion,” she said, voice taking on a nasty cadence.

Jason looked Trixie up and down, eyes landing on where Katya was holding onto her arm, engagement ring clearly visible.

“She’s a queer?” He asked, lip curling in distaste.

“Are you _seriously_ going to sling some batshit homophobia? I figured you’d be a washed up high school hasbeen who never fully grew out of the bullying, but _shit,_ I didn’t think that in this day and age you’d be _that_ shit. I guess you really can take the hick out of hicksville, but not the hicksville outta the hick,” Trixie said before Katya could yell at them, quiet venom piercing through the tense atmosphere.

Trixie grit her teeth, leading an equally furious Katya away from where Jason and Claire stood, over to the other side of the room where she had seen Pearl standing by herself.

“Pearl!” She called.

“Trixie? Is that you? You look _good,_ girl! I heard you and the Devil Duo over there. God, they have _not_ improved since we were all eighteen.”

“Thank you! You look amazing, as ever! Yeah, they really haven’t. I’d forgotten just how shit they were, though, and I didn’t want the reminder, to be honest.”

Pearl laughed, pulling Trixie into a quick, firm hug. She turned to face Katya, who was standing just behind Trixie.

“And this must be Katya, your,” she paused, searching for the right term, “girlfriend?”

“Fiancée,” Katya said, holding up her hand.

Pearl _ooh-ed_ and _ahh-ed_ appropriately over both of their rings.

“So, Katya, what do you do for a living in this capitalist hellscape?”

“I’m a mortician.”

Pearl blinked, jerking her head back in surprise.

“That,” she paused, “makes sense?”

“Oh, no I’m totally kidding,” Katya said with a light laugh, it wasn’t quite one of her full-body wheezes, but it was getting pretty close, “that’s Trixie’s job. I’m a gallery owner, moonlighting as an artist.”

“ _Trixie? Mortician?_ But she’s so _pink.”_

Trixie made an affronted noise, slapping Pearl lightly on the arm.

“I know. She’s awesome, isn’t she?” Katya said with a wide grin. 

Pearl hummed in agreement. The three of them stood in comfortable silence for a moment.”

“You know,” Pearl said, breaking the quiet, “my girlfriend used to know a Russian Katya.”

“Can’t be _that_ many Russian Katya’s in America, maybe she even knew _my_ Katya. That’d be a really ‘small world’ moment,” Trixie replied.

The three of them laughed quietly, falling into an easy silence. It should have been awkward, but it just wasn’t.

“Pearl, hey! The snacks here _suck_.” 

A beautiful, dark haired woman walked over to them. She wore a deep, midnight blue velvet dress that clung to her figure elegantly. 

“ _Violet?_ ”

“ _Katya_?”

“Small world moment it is, then,” Trixie said under her breath. Pearl snorted a soft laugh.

“What’re you doing here?” Violet was asking.

“Take a guess? My fiancée was part of the Wisconsin East High School graduating class of ‘09. Obviously.”

“No less sassy than you were six years ago, then.”

“I’m guessing you’re Pearl’s girlfriend?”

“Yep! And this delightful pink thing must be your fiancée. I’m almost surprised, what happened to ‘nothing can tie me down’.”

“Simple. I met her.”

Trixie smiled at Katya, hyper-aware of the extreme heart-eyes she must be staring at Katya with.

“Trixie,” she said, introducing herself politely, extending a hand to Violet, “how do you know Katya?”

“We went to college together,” Violet said after a moment

“We had sex once in freshman year,” Katya said at the same time.

Trixie’s eyebrows shot up. She schooled her expression into neutrality with superhuman speed. She deserved an award, honestly. 

“Okay, then. Good to know.”

Violet looked between the two of them. Pearl tapped her arm and gestured to the other side of the room.

“I think I see Bob calling us over,”

Violet winced, looking slightly apologetic as she let herself be led away.

“I think that they think you’re going to be mad about me and Violet hooking up,” Katya murmured.

“Shit, do I look like I’d be crazy possessive?”

“I mean, kind of,” Katya grinned.

“I want a divorce.”

“Nah, Violet has Pearl now, so I’ll take my chances with you, thanks.”

“Bitch. You wouldn't get back with her, even if she were an option, anyway,” Trixie said with a hard stare.

“Your bitch, and you’re right. She and I were great friends, and the sex was pretty good, but we would have been terrible in a romantic capacity.”

“Yeah, you are _my_ bitch,” Trixie said, flirtatiously. She shifted, drawing Katya closer into her side, just a touch of possessiveness creeping into her thoughts.

Katya rolled her eyes, leaning up to whisper into Trixie’s ear, “I’ll eat you out when we get back to the hotel room, okay, baby? I know you’re a little jealous, even if you wanna deny it.”

She pressed a kiss to Trixie’s jaw bone, right where it connected to her neck. Trixie bit down on her tongue, stifling the soft moan that threatened to rise from her throat. Her cheeks flushed, a soft red rising high on her cheekbones.

She couldn’t wait for this stupid fucking reunion to be over.

-

(They left twenty minutes later, barely making it two steps into their hotel room before they were all over each other)

(Trixie never did speak to Janie again that trip. She didn’t feel too bad about it.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i added 500 words of smut. here it is. why not.

The hotel room was nice. The cream bedspread felt cool on Katya’s back as she lay down in just a lacy red bra and pair of soft black panties. She heard the faucet in the bathroom turn off and the telltale  _ clink  _ of Trixie’s ring hitting the metal tap. Trixie walked back into the room, leaning on the doorframe of the bathroom to trail her eyes up and down Katya’s form.

Katya looked back, just as appreciatively. Trixie was also in just her underwear, a matching set of peach coloured lacy panties and bralette.

“Get back over here,” Katya groaned, trailing her hand down her body enticingly.

Trixie crossed the room, crawling up the bed to settle on top of Katya’s hips. She leaned down and connected their lips, pulling her into a rough kiss. Trixie ran her tongue along the seam of Katya’s lips, pushing past to lick into her mouth.

Katya moaned, muffled against the kiss. She pulled away, as much as she could with the bed behind her. Trixie chased her mouth, pressing one, two, three chaste kisses to her lips.

“Thought I was supposed to eat you out, Barbie,” Katya managed to say in between kisses. She pushed her hand into Trixie’s underwear without ceremony, thumbing firmly over her clit. 

Trixie moaned, “Well, get them off and get to it.”

Katya grinned before kissing her hard again, pulling her hand away to slip the fabric down her soft thighs. Trixie disconnected their lips, sitting up and reaching behind herself to unclasp the hook of her bralette. She slid the straps down her arms, letting her breasts fall free.

Katya looked at her hungrily.

Trixie climbed off of Katya, crawling up the bed to settle above Katya’s face. She looked at her between the V of her thighs.

“Good?”

“Of course,” Katya said, reaching up to wrap her hands around Trixie’s thighs, pulling her closer.

Trixie rides her face hard and fast. Katya moves one of her hands from her thigh to her clit, following the pace Trixie had set on her tongue.

Trixie comes quickly, her orgasm shuddering out of her. She climbs off of Katya with shaking thighs.

Katya licks her fingers, sucking her taste off of them, before lifting her hips to slide her own underwear down. The soft black material stuck slightly to her wetness. She plunges two fingers into herself without abandon, pulling herself close to the edge. Trixie grabs her wrist as she pushes in again, and guides her out. She replaces Katya’s hand with her own, thrusting her fingers in hard and slow, rather than the quick, shallow strokes Katya had been using, coaxing her orgasm out of her with ease.

Katya pressed their lips together as she came, moaning into Trixie as her tongue licked into the back crevices of her mouth.

Trixie pulled her fingers out of Katya, wiping them off on the bedspread. Katya made an affronted noise. Trixie rolled her eyes.

“Tired.” Katya mumbled, her eyes slipping closed.

Trixie hummed, “Yeah. Today didn’t suck as much as I thought it would.”

“M’Glad.”

Trixie pressed a kiss to Katya’s forehead, rolling over to turn off the lamp.

High school sucked, but seeing the people who saw her going through all that teenage bullshit angst didn’t suck nearly as much with Katya by her side, cheesy as it was.

**Author's Note:**

> comments / kudos will always be appreciated! i'm @gaylupin on tumblr if u wanna hang out <3
> 
> trixie's ring: https://imgur.com/AB24kKo (https://www.brilliantearth.com/custom-rings/Tapered-Filigree-Diamond-Ring-6342686)  
> katya's ring: https://imgur.com/4QABOvJ (https://pointnopointstudio.com/collections/salt-pepper/products/200287)
> 
> katya's dress is from a random episode? i can't remember which one but it's the sheer one and trixie's dress is the strawberry dress because it lives in my mind rent free  
> edit: katya’s dress is based on the dress in episode 72: global warming


End file.
